dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Qila
History Nobility, the favored pawns and playthings of fiends fall often and from great heights. However fortune favored Qila as another did most of the tumbling for her. Qila was born to the socially irrelevant Lord and Lady Castigon of a world even less noteworthy. Of importance to Qila's story however is the lie of her conception. As played out in many legends before something monstrous grew from one of the household cats. Disappearances and unnatural phenomenon began to plague the house. Being a family of means of course the Lord Castigon employed a number of holy men and even adventurers to resolve the matter. When the source the haunting eventually was discovered it was not by chance. In his ignorance Lord Castigon hired unscrupulous cleric of a dark god. Making no attempt vanquish the creature the cleric instead conspired with it. All at once the horrors of house Castigon stopped, and in their over abundance of gratitude the Lord and Lady failed to notice the charm placed upon them. Some time after these events Lady Castigon would be compelled into an affair with a body servant. The horror returned when the servant revealed it's true nature. Shamed, the Lady Castigon endured unspeakable things for a time. When it became clear she carried a child, and having no doubt of it's heritage she turned to the only god that would not expose her, the Mother of Beasts. The fiendish plot bore fruit, Qila was born and with the Mother of Monster's blessing her parentage remained concealed. Being the firstborn she was loved raised in the way any Castigon would be. Until she matured. Lady Castigon would bear no more children, until the day Lord Castigon died. This event was no surprise to either Ladies of the house as Qila's true father took his rightful place, and Lady Castigon's fate was sealed; living a nightmare. What should have then become a wondrous time for Qila was cut short. Pulled from her perfect home into Dark Horizon with little more than the clothes on her back and a satchel full of narcotics. Personality Qila has two demeanors. The first is a quiet introspective girl. She longs for nothing more than her books of grand fantasy and magic which she takes inspiration from. The second is a sadistic beast. Here her fascination with fiction turns to lust for horror and tragedy among other things. Regardless of either Qila is devout. More than ever now that she is lost; she makes daily prayers to Grandmother Nightmare. Aspirations Qila prays above all else to be returned to her father, and secondly for a blessing only Lamashtu can give. The awakening of her monstrous heritage. She also seeks to improve her own eldritch abilities of course, to one day emulate the stories that drive her imagination wild. Allies & Enemies Qila is not ignorant of those who would try to harm her over some sense of rigorousness. She maintains a practiced facade of innocence and harmlessness around them. Any that would call the demon mother 'goddess is' an ally to her. Category:Character